Anarchy 99
Anarchy 99 is the main antagonistic faction in the 2002 film xXx. It is a terrorist group founded and led by Yorgi Azar Zimin on his intent to bring anarchy to the entire world on its knees. Biography Foundation Anarchy 99 was founded by Yorgi after losing several of his comrades during the Second Chechen War in 1999, dedicating much of its existence in honor for his deceased comrades. Other than the intents of bringing chaos, Anarchy 99 was also known for its vast dealings with stolen sports cars. The Arrival of Xander Cage As Anarchy 99 is rumored to be in possession of a biochemical weapon called "Silent Night", the NSA tries to infiltrate them, but their previous agent is exposed and murdered by Yorgi's brother Kolya Zimin. The NSA decides to change approach by sending a different kind of agent to infiltrate Anarchy 99, and NSA Agent Augustus Gibbons employs the extreme sports and criminal Xander Cage (the protagonist of the film), who's been promised a full pardon for his past crimes in exchange for his services. Cage, through the Czech agent Milan Sova, meets Yorgi at a party at a club in Prague and blows Sova's cover to gain Yorgi's trust. Xander also that implies that he wants to buy stolen sports cars from Yorgi, who agrees to the deal. At the compound where Yorgi hides the cars after receiving the money from Xander, the deal is interrupted by Sova who accidentally breaks a window while following Xander. However, Xander fires a special projectile at him and it seems that Sova is dead when he actually survived. An impressed Yorgi offers Xander to join Anarchy 99, telling him the group's origins and intentions. True Plot Cage then soon discovers a secret laboratory in which the re-engineering of the gas "Silent Night" has just been finished and a waterborne drone called "Ahab" is revealed. To tie up loose ends and to demonstrate the power of the gas to a witnessing Yelena, Yorgi gasses all the scientists who helped him. It was then Yorgi announced of his true plot: he will launch Ahab into many cities around the world (starting with Prague) and utilize the "Silent Night" that will kill millions of people in bringing worldwide anarchy. However, Sova betrays Cage by revealing the latter's occupation to Yorgi, who orders his men to kill Cage, forcing the latter to escape. Following Sova's death by the hands of Yorgi's mistress Yelena (who is revealed to be a secret agent herself), Cage gathers up the authorities with the evidence of Yorgi's plot and helps them take down many of the terrorists. Forced into hand following the death of Kirill, Yorgi activates Ahab before trying to escape on a boat, though Cage shoots him down to his death. Cage would later board on Ahab and deactivate it by ejecting out its main hard drive from the drone to save Prague; thus Anarchy 99's plans for absolute anarchy have died in vain. Gallery Anarchy99.png Navigation de:Anarchie 99 Category:Military Category:Fighters Category:Anarchist Category:Terrorists Category:Organizations Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:Extravagant Category:Wealthy Category:Vandals Category:Thief Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyers Category:Criminals Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mongers Category:Strategic Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Misanthropes Category:Opportunists Category:Fanatics Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Smugglers Category:Thugs Category:Mercenaries Category:Provoker Category:Delusional Category:Murderer Category:Gangs